Elle
by Carlie M
Summary: Elle, una chica de 16 años hara su primera entrega por el yermo apocaliptico, una entrega simple que se convierte en la peor de sus pesadillas. Por que Nevada jamas penso que su heroe seria una chica sin gracia alguna.
1. El fin es el comienzo

1

-¡No, no, no!- Chillo una cría de apenas unos dieciséis años, el pelo era una mata de color rojizo que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, su cuerpo era menudo, no era muy alta ni muy baja, su estatura era media, sus facciones eran finas y aniñadas para su edad, todo aquello contrastaba con la encantadora pero ¨vulgar¨ (como la llamaban sus hermanos mayores¨, nariz de botón.

-Pero Elle, tienes que hacerlo…- Argumento un hombre de aspecto cansado e iracundo mientras observaba como su hija se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

La susodicha hizo una mueca, sabiendo que en el fondo tenía que ceder a la orden de su padre, una orden que era peligrosa, ¿Por qué?, muy simple, su padre era dueño del Mojave Express, una empresa que se dedicaba a entregar paquetes por todo Nevada o más bien lo que quedaba de él, sus vestigios…después que la Gran Guerra hubiera azotado gran parte del mundo años atrás con ataques nucleares nada era lo mismo, todo se había convertido en un ambiente apocalíptico, pocos fueron los sobrevivientes, pero esos pocos levantaron la civilización o al menos eso trataron y si, su padre era uno de ellos, el levanto desde abajo el Mojave Express con ayuda de unos socios que murieron poco después y de su madre, claro, ahora los que se dedicaban a llevar los paquetes por todo el Yermo eran sus hermanos, (5 chicos), y ahora ella…era su primera entrega o lo seria, si aceptaba, aunque…¡joder!, no era fácil para ella, la idea de su padre sonaba loca, casi suicida, la entrega consistía en lo siguiente, tenía que ir por el Yermo hasta las Nuevas Vegas, el camino era largo, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba lleno de criaturas desagradables, como Muta-Arachas, que eran algo así como cucarachas del tamaño de un maldito perro, Hormigas gigantes, escorpiones de 6 metros de largo y todo eso sin mencionar todos los saqueadores que pudiera haber en la travesía.

-No, no lo hare. –Dijo la joven con seguridad y soltó un pequeño suspiro con cansancio para luego agregar…- No deseo morir tan joven…

Su padre le dedico una falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora que la pelirroja no supo descifrar, la tomo por los hombros suavemente y la sentó en un sillón cercano, él se sentó a su lado aun sonriendo y le hablo con un tono mordaz. –No morirás cariño, es una entrega simple, además si tienes algún inconveniente solo tienes que sacar tu arma y ¡boom!

-Y… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, padre?

Su rostro se endureció, ¡Maldita chiquilla terca!, le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la oficina.

-Yo puedo hacerlo…-Repuso ella rápidamente casi sonando desesperada, podía atender a la gente que llegaba en busca de los servicios de paquetería, solo tenía que ser amable con ellos, llenar papeleo y…

-No, no puedes…-Asevero con los ojos entrecerrados su padre para después aclararse la voz tal y como lo hacían las madres que les explicaban a sus hijos porque no debían hacer algo.- Hija, créeme, si yo pudiera lo haría…pero hacerlo sería mi muerte segura, sabes que ya no veo ni oigo bien, si me atacaran en el camino moriría, en cambio tu…tienes más oportunidades.

Elle tomo uno de los bordes de su falda y lo apretó con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior frustrada y aterrada, el hombre que estaba a lado de ella se levantó del sillón no sin antes acariciar su mejilla y decir;

- Prepárate, sales mañana al amanecer.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Elle se levantó del sillón y se dejó caer en su cama, se abrazó de su almohada y rompió a llorar como si se tratara de una niñata de 5 años, después de tantas horas de llanto cayo profundamente dormida.

Quien sabe porque pero aquella noche la chica sintió que el viejo colchón de su cama era el más cómodo en el mundo, ¿sería porque quizás esa fuera su última noche de vida?


	2. El día en que la chica murió

Notas de autora; Espero que os guste como a mi me a gustado este capitulo, la verdad tarde días en escribirlo hasta que quedara a mi gusto, sin mas que decir les dejo leyendo, disfruten, por cierto, por si se lo preguntaban este fic es un Courier x Benny, claro, no todo será romance y miel sobre hojuelas aun.

El día en que la chica murió.

La alarma comenzó a sonar sin parar, Elle no tardó mucho en levantarse, se tallo los ojos hinchados y se restiro desperezándose un poco, alcanzo el despertador y lo apago, se levantó de la cama y camino a c como pudo hasta el baño ignorando todo el desastre que tenía, cerró la puerta y se miró al espejo con cuidado, estaba pálida y demacrada, aquellas dos características solo podían indicarle una cosa, había llorado la noche anterior, realmente lo había hecho, lo cual quería decir que hoy iría a la área de las Vegas a dejar el paquete como le había indicado su padre.

-Joder, no puede ser.- Musito para después dejarse caer sobre la sucia baldosa del cubículo del baño, se tomó el rostro entre las manos desesperada y rompió a llorar silenciosamente para que nadie le escuchara, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ir hasta el strip?, sabía que quizás de aquello dependía la vida de su padre pero, ¿Por qué no mandar a alguien más?, ella era tan joven como para aventurarse por el Mojave sola, no podía, las probabilidades estaban en su contra, moriría, apenas saldría y moriría en manos de quien sabe quién…Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación sacándole de sus pensamientos, alguien, para ser más exactos su padre, se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y salió del baño, abrió la puerta y miro sin expresión a su padre.

-Hija, ¿Estas lista?.- Pregunto como si nada el hombre regalándole una sonrisa, ella trago saliva nerviosa y asintió mientras el flequillo le cubría sombríamente el par de ojos verdes que poseía.

-Si, bueno casi…solo me arreglo y bajo.- El hombre asintió y cerró la puerta dejándola a solas.

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia su ropero, saco del un par de jeans desgastados que se colocó y una camisa blanca de botones cualquiera, amarro su cabello rojizo en una coleta alta, después de todo eso se colocó un par de botas vaqueras, cuando por fin estuvo lista bajo desganada hacia la cocina, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su habitación.

Huevos revueltos y un trozo de tocino junto con un vaso de zumo de naranja, ese era su desayuno antes de partir, lo revolvió un poco y apenas probo bocado, no tenía nada de hambre, sentía como si estuviese enferma de indigestión o más bien estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicarse aquella sensación que crecía en su estómago, era rara.

Se levantó de la mesa y cubrió el plato con un trozo de aluminio, lo dejo allí y se encamino a la sala donde le esperaba su padre sentado en el sillón junto con una mochila llena de víveres y demás cosas que sirvieran para que sobreviviera y claro, el dichoso paquete que también estaba adentro, le extiendo a su hija la mochila y le dio una serie de instrucciones cuidadosamente, ella solamente se dedicaba a escuchar con atención, le abrió la puerta y sin más que decir dejo que partiera a su destino.

Rezaría para que llegara con bien, tenía que hacerlo si quería salir de todo este asunto en el que había metido a su familia, pero sobretodo tenía que hacerlo por ella.

-Maldito mapa, ¡Parece que no tiene pies ni cabeza! .- Grito cabreada guardando el mapa, se sentía perdida, hace unas horas había partido de Primm, ahora se encontraba en pleno Mojave buscando la carretera que la llevaría hasta las nuevas Vegas, aunque, sinceramente a estas alturas no esperaba encontrarla, continuo caminando poniendo mucha atención a su alrededor, ahora lo menos que quería era encontrarse con algún bandido o animal mutado, o peor aún, un bicho gigante de esos que eran los protagonistas de historias de terror que le contaban sus hermanos cuando niña, se estremeció al recordar los relatos, sacudió su cabeza un poco y se dispuso a seguir a su camino.

Conforme paso el tiempo el sol comenzó a caer y con ello los pocos ánimos que poseía, diviso unas rocas lo suficientemente grandes para esconderse tras ellas y camino hasta llegar ahí, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se quitó la mochila para sacar un botella de agua purificada, bebió un poco y la guardo de nueva cuenta, se sentía cansada y frustrada, así que decidió tomar una pequeña y corta siesta, quien sabe como pero de pronto las rocas en las que apoyaba su espalda se sintieron muy cómodas, como si fuera la mejor cama del mundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de pronto se encontró entre los brazos de Morfeo, aunque no por mucho.

Un golpe que fue directo hacia su estómago la despertó de su aletargamiento, ante ella se encontraban sus atacantes, dos hombres que sin duda alguna pertenecían a los Grandes Khans, les miro con los ojos desorbitados de terror y de dolor y se tomó el estómago para aplacar el ardor que sentía mientras con otra mano se aferraba a la mochila como si su vida dependiera de ello, uno de ellos dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar bien y seguido de eso la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza para levantarla, después le arrebato la mochila, seamos sinceros, no tenía oportunidad contra ellos, eran quizás lo triple de fuertes que la chica.

El Khan que la golpeo sostuvo sus manos con fuerza como si tuviera la intención de quebrárselas, su compañero saco una soga de quien sabe dónde y la amarro sin problema, después de eso todo fue más fácil, la amordazaron para que dejase de chillar como una bebe y la tiraron al suelo para golpearle repetidamente hasta que cayó en sincope, los hombres se miraron entre si asintiendo, tenían el paquete ahora solo faltaba ejecutar la siguiente fase de su plan, llevar al mensajero con su jefe, bueno, en este caso mensajera.

Uno de los tipos la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con la chica y su amigo por el desolado desierto del Mojave.

Subieron una colina hasta llegar a un modesto cementerio que dejaba ver al horizonte las luces llamativas y de todos colores de las Vegas.

En ese cementerio se encontraba otro hombre que contrastaba con todo el ambiente en general, su piel era aperlada, no muy blanca como la de Elle pero tampoco tan morena como la de los dos Khans, sus ojos eran de un color azul hipnotízate que sinceramente en otras circunstancias ajenas a estas enamorarían a cualquiera, su cabello era de un color azabache que tenía comparación con ningún otro, vestía un traje a cuadros de aspecto elegante, en pocas palabras era apuesto, lo cualquier chica desearía.

Sonrió con cierta sorna mezclada con lastima al ver a la chica que había colocado enfrente de el los Khans, jamas se imaginó que una mujer seria el mensajero que tenía que matar y mucho menos una tan joven, un hombre comenzó a cavar un hoyo de apenas un metro y medio, el hombre de cabellos azabaches saco de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y se dispuso a fumar tranquilamente, esperando pacientemente que la chica despertara.

-¡Muñeca, hasta que despiertas!.- Exclamo con cinismo el tipo del traje a cuadros al ver como la pellirroja abría sus orbes por primera y última vez, ella no dijo nada, aún estaba amordazada, solo se dedicaba a mirar al patán que tenía ante ella con lágrimas en los ojos, no había palabras para describir el terror y la furia que sentía en ese momento, le escucho hablar una zarta de tonterías para luego sacar el contenido que venía en el paquete y presumírselo ante sus ojos, era un chip de platino, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos del traje y después saco su arma, a la cual apodaba cariñosamente "María", le apunto con ella y se aclaró la voz para hablar de nuevo, para decir la condena de Elle.

-Esta era tu última entrega, querida... Siento haberte metido en este berenjene... Desde ahí de rodillas debe de parecer una racha de mala suerte de 18 quilates... La verdad es... Que el juego estaba amañado desde el principio.

Escucho un disparo y seguido de eso dolor, el peor que había sentido en toda su vida, gracias al cielo apenas y duro un segundo a lo mucho, ahora ya no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, estaba en la oscuridad, estaba muerta.


	3. Resurgiendo de entre los muertos

**Notas de la autora: Espero que les guste este capitulo, trate de actualizar lo mas rapido posible porque es muy probable que no vuelva a subir otro cap hasta el fin de semana, sin mas les dejo el capi, nos los leo el viernes. :-)**

** - Resurgiendo de entre los muertos -**

_"Las personas son como mensajeros, algunas veces no entienden el mensaje que llevan"_

_Una niña de aproximadamente 10 años apuntaba con un rifle una serie de botellas de Nuka-Cola acomodadas unas tras otras, a lado de ella estaba un hombre de cabellos negros que asomaban una que otra cana, este le indicaba como debía de sostener el rifle y esa clase de cosas, al ver que la pobrecilla no podía si quiera mantener el rifle acomodado de forma correcta entre sus manos decidio acomodarlo por ella, le movio brazos hasta acomodar la arma bien, se llevo las manos a las cienes y las masajeo suavemente, ¡cielos!, ¿Quien diría que era tan estresante enseñarles a los niños a disparar bien?, suspiro y continuo con lo suyo, señalo las botellas con un dedo y entreabrió los labios apenas un poco._

_-¿Ves esas botellas de aya? .- Su hija movió la cabeza para asentir un par de veces, bien, por lo menos no era tan tonta como se lo esperaba.- Duh, ahora disparales, claro, que no se te olvide fijar bien la vista en ellas y no disparar a otra parte, si no la bala podría salir a otra dirección y créeme eso no seria nada bueno.- La niña paso saliva al escucharle, llevo sus dedos sudorosos de nervios hasta el gatillo, entrecerró uno de sus ojos y saco la lengua a un lado como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico, apunto hacías las botellas esperando que lo hiciese bien y sin mas disparo, el cristal de las botellas se rompió al instante, una tras otra rota de manera consecutiva, al final la bala se perdió entre la maleza del monte, la menor parpadeo un par de veces algo asombrada por lo que había hecho y alzo una de sus cejitas y miro a su padre entre curiosa y emocionada_

_-¿L-lo hice bien, P-api? .- El aludido le quito el rifle a su hija y lo dejo en el suelo para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¿Bien? ¡Lo hiciste genial, Elle!.- Exclamo aun abrazándola, y pensar que sus otros hijos habían tardado meses para hacer solo eso, tosió un poco recuperando la compostura y se aparto sonriendo de forma solemne para la niña que sonreía satisfecha por haber hecho a su padre feliz.- Claro, aun te falta mucho por aprender._

_Elle se mordió uno de sus labios y volvió a tomar el rifle entre sus manos, lo acomodo por si misma como lo había hecho su padre y apunto a la lejanía a algún punto muerto del Mojave._  
_-¿¡Y que esperamos?! ¡Continuemos con la lección!_

_La lección..._

_¡Eres el mejor padre del mundo!, Todas las niñas del mundo desearian tenerte como padre._

_Charlie, no deberías de tomar esas chapas de la caja de papa, sabes que no es correcto ademas..._

_¿Que?, ¿Te pondrás a llorar?, regordeta..._

_Te lo advierto Elle Honor, Aléjate de ese hijo de puta de Santiago, solo te traera problemas._

_Problemas, problemas..._

Abrió los ojos despertando así de sus delirios de repente pero los cerro casi enseguida cegada por el ´´exceso´´ de luz que se presentaba en la habitación, decidió abrirlos de nueva cuenta pero esta vez de una manera lenta, asi lo hizo, primero miraba todo borroso, manchas de colores por aquí y por allá, no tardo mucho en ver todo de una manera mas clara, lo primero que se topo era un ventilador en el techo que giraba sin parar, se tallo los ojos y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza para aplacar el agudo dolor que sentia, parecía que le habían golpeado la cabeza con un bate de béisbol una y otra vez hasta la muerte.

Escucho vagamente como la puerta de la habitación se abría, un hombre de piel obscura y mirada amable entro y se acerco a la cama donde estaba la pelirroja para hablarle. - Veo que has despertado .- Musito para no sobresaltar a la chica, esta le miro como si aun estuviera en su sopor, se tomaba aun la cabeza y trataba de levantarse de la cama, era mas que obvio que estaba confundida.  
-Ahhh, ¿Que paso? .- La voz de Elle era ronca, lucia pálida como una hoja de papel, tenia un ojo hinchado aun y gran parte de la cabeza vendada, se removía incomoda, después de mucho batallar por fin pudo sentarse en la cama aunque poco le duro el gusto, casi enseguida comenzó a sentir nauseas y mareos, todo a su alrededor se movía como si estuviera en uno de los carruseles que existían antes de la gran guerra, se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la almohada y gimió con fuerza.  
-Tranquila cariño, no te muevas así, podrías hacerte daño...-Le sonrió un poco, la chica le fulmino con la mirada levemente molesta.- Bueno, aun mas...Oh, recibiste un disparo en la cabeza, ¡si supieras todo lo que hice para traerte de vuelta!

Un disparo, en la cabeza.

Solo eso fue suficiente para que Elle recordara todo, gimió de nuevo pero esta vez entre furiosa y deprimida, poco tiempo tuvo para perderse en sus pensamientos, el hombre que la había salvado comenzó a hablar otra vez...-Victor te trajo hasta acá, estabas en muy mal estado, es un milagro que estés viva y sobretodo así, no todos corren con tu suerte, unos acaban muertos o peor aun, quedan como vegetales lo que les resta de vida...Aparentemente te habian enterrado viva, ahora, querida, ¿cual es tu nombre?, la chiquilla se trato de levantar, el hombre la tomo del hombro y sostuvo su mano para hacer que se sentara con cuidado al borde de la cama, vio como palidecía aun mas, parecía que aun sentada le era difícil mantener el equilibrio, hizo un gesto y un ademan de vomitar, sentía como la bilis se le venia por la garganta, tosió, el hombre se echo para atras para concederle espacio pero nada salio de ella, era solo una asquerosa sensación.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema si no recuerdas tu nombre, es algo normal en tu condicion, despues de todo tienes que recordar que recibiste un..

-Elle.- Le interrumpió ella.

-¿Que?

-Me llamo Elle... -Susurro y se quedo buscando entre sus memorias su apellido, pero...no habia nada ahi, solo sabia que se llamaba Elle, nada mas, eso y el recuerdo de su ataque, después de eso no habia nada, no sabia de donde venia, ni que edad tenia, ni si quiera tenia la menor idea sobre si tenia familia o no, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos furiosamente, corrian empapando sus pálidas mejillas y terminaban en el suelo, el Doctor Mitchell no necesitaba preguntarle porque lloraba, le comprendia perfectamente, se sentía perdida y vacia, sentía que no pertenecia a ningun lugar, lo habia perdido todo de repente, apreto su mano como gesto de apoyo y no dijo nada durante un tiempo hasta que termino de llorar, ella tomo aire y se aclaro la voz.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve...asi?...-Se atrevió a preguntar con algo de miedo en su voz, temia haber estado asi durante meses...o peor aun durante años, el hombre no tardo mucho en responderle para calmarla.

-Una semana... - Contesto y le solto la mano para sacar un espejo de uno de los cajones que tenia en el cuarto, alzo una de sus cejas y la encaro.- ¿Quieres verte en el espejo?

Ella asintio y el Doctor le extendio el espejo, dio un largo suspiro ahora aterrada, cerro los ojos con fuerza aunque le dolian como el infierno, coloco el espejo a la altura de su cara y los abrio, se encontro con uno de sus ojos morados, su piel palida y algo maltratada, bien...no era un panorama tan bueno como hubiera deseado pero por lo menos no estaba tan jodida como pensaba, hizo el espejo a un lado y esbozo una ligera sonrisa mirando a su salvador.

-Gracias, por salvarme...Señor...

-Mitchell. -Dijo el devolviendole la sonrisa.- No hay de que, hija, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.- Le ayudo a levantarse para que diera unos cuantos pasos por la habitacion, de poco a poco tenia que acostumbrarse a todo, como caminar, correr, etc, mientras le ayudaba a dar unos cuantos pasos le explico que podia quedarse en Goodsprings cuanto tiempo necesitara, ella le agradecio eso y le dijo que solo estaria por aquí hasta que se sintiese mejor, el Doctor Mitchell dijo que cuando eso pasara le informara para llevarle a donde Victor, el le daria de seguro mas detalles sobre su rescate y eso.

Cuando pudo mantenerse de pie por si misma y caminar con un equilibro aceptable el hombre acedio a dejarla sola, ella camino hasta el baño de la habitación y le coloco el seguro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, abrio la llave del lavabo y se enjuago la cara un poco, miro otra vez su rostro magullado y su cabeza vendada y apretó los dientes con fuerza, el rostro de los Khans y del hombre del traje de cuadros se le vino a la mente, el del ultimo con mas fuerza, soltó un chillido llena de enojo y golpeo el espejo con el puño cerrado, este se quebró, su mano comenzó a sangrar y a doler, ¡Todo era culpa de esos hijos de puta!, de ellos y de nadie mas, las lagrimas corrieron enseguida por su rostro, por su culpa estaba así, por su culpa no recordaba ni su puto apellido, estaban las caras borrosas y las voces lejanas de sus delirios pero fuera de eso nada, cayo sobre sus piernas en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro para llorar amargamente, no le importaba su mano en ese momento, nada importaba, solo...recuperarse y descubrir quienes eran esos bastardos para vengarse de ellos, en especial del hombre elegante, ese que le había disparado, se vengaría de el de la peor manera posible, le daría la muerte mas cruel de la historia, lloro hasta sacar todo eso que estaba en su ser, se levanto aun con la mano sangrándole, arranco un trozo de su blusa y lo utilizo como vendaje, salio del baño y se tiro en la cama, se durmió enseguida, soñando en el día en el que se vengaría de esos hombres.


	4. La doncella que busca respuestas

**La doncella que busca respuestas**

**_"El infortunio pone a prueba a los amigos y descubre a los enemigos."_**

**_ -Epicteto de Frigia._**

El viejo doctor Mitchell toco la puerta de la "habitación" de Elle un par de veces, ella al escuchar aquello solo se limito a responderle que pasara, el ya canoso hombre le sonrió amable, varios meses habían pasado desde que había conocido a la chica, meses de ardua recuperación y cuidados de su parte, meses de aprender a quererle como si fuese su hija, tan afortunado se sentía de conocerla y aun mas suertudo de haberla salvado, la pelirroja le agradaba demasiado, a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido se mantenía de buen humor y amable, era sin duda alguna una muy buena persona.

Pero como dice el dicho, No hay fecha que no se llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla, en este caso un día importante había llegado, hoy, exactamente hoy la mensajera se iría de la casa de su salvador, ya había pasado el proceso de curación y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para partir a buscar pistas e información sobre sus agresores.

El hombre suspiro y miro a la chica que estaba recostada en su cama, ella le sonrió con toda la dulzura del mundo y dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz. - Ya es hora...debo irme. - Chasqueo la lengua y se levanto de su cama, se encerró del baño para asearse un poco y prepararse para su partida, el doctor Mitchell saco de un armario su viejo mono del refugio 21, lo observo atento un par de veces, le serviría mejor a ella quizás, lo dejo sobre la cama y salio del cuarto sin mas.

. . . . . . .

Cada parte de su cabello se le pegaba por las orejas y por debajo de los hombros cayendo una cascada, tomo una toalla y se la coloco en la cabeza con cuidado, después alcanzo de por ahí la bata que le había regalado Mitchell, era de su difunta esposa. Se la puso sin mas y salio del baño, se seco el cuerpo y se sentó en su cama, tardo apenas unos segundos en notar lo que estaba en ella, ahí, estaba un mono de alguno de los refugios de todo Nevada, lo miro y se quedo pensativa, ¿Acaso el doctor lo había dejado ahí para que se lo colocase?, encogió los hombros y se lo puso con rapidez, no se miraba muy nuevo que digamos pero tampoco estaba tan mal e igual no era como si tuviera algo mejor que ponerse, camino apenas unos centímetros para mirar su apariencia en el espejo, estos meses no había crecido casi nada, su estatura era casi la misma, su cabello era mas largo, ya le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos, casi parecía una sirena, este seguía siendo rojo como la sangre, brillaba con un fervor impresionante, estaba muy bien cuidado, ahora, su cuerpo, ¡Oh!, sus curvas se acentuaban cada vez mas, sus piernas eran tan largas y tonificadas, deliciosas a la vista, se guiño un ojo a si misma y soltó una risita tonta, ahora que lo pensaba se miraba sexy en ese mono.

Estaba cambiando y eso le gustaba.

...

-Gracias por todo, enserio, cuando resuelva toda esta mierda le pagare todo lo que le debo. - Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la casa, el doctor negó con la cabeza divertido y le abrió la puerta.

-No te preocupes querida, sabes que lo hice de corazón, ademas, me caes bien, no...es mas, te quiero como si fueses mi propia hija.- Elle se vio enternecida por un momento, lo abrazo con ternura y cariño y le beso la mejilla al anciano, se dedicaron otras palabras de despedida y ella le prometió que regresaría a verlo después de que todo acabara, salio de la casa con una mochila llena de provisiones y esa clase de cosas, la luz del día la encegecio por un momento, se tallo los ojos y comenzó a caminar colina abajo hacia donde le había indicado el anciano, diviso un especie de bar, entro en el como si nada, el ´´saloon´´ como decía el anuncio, era un edificio de una sola planta, por dentro no era muy lindo que digamos, lucia sucio y poco cuidado, estaba dividido en dos partes, una en la zona del comedor y otra con una mesa de billar de antes de la gran guerra.

Se acerco a la barra, ahí se encontraba un chico que rondaba alrededor de los 18 años de edad, apuesto, de facciones duras y moreno, se presento con el y le explico su situación rápidamente, este, discretamente le recomendó hablar con Trudy, la alcaldesa del pueblo, la cual se encontraba en una mesa al fondo del lugar, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la mesa y se sentó con total naturalidad.

Trudy era una Señora de tez blanca, su cabello castaño le llegaba apenas a los hombros, no era tan delgada como ella pero tampoco rozaba la gordura, se podría decir que poseía una compendio normal.

La mujer le miro con sus ojos hundidos de color onix alzando una ceja mientras bebía vodka de su copa llena de hielo, la pelirroja sonrió levemente y extendió su mano tratando de ser un poco amable.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Elle, ¿Usted es Trudy, no? .- Cuestiono, la aludida le apretó la mano para después soltarla, asintió y movió los labios para hablar.

-Efectivamente, ¿Que necesitas?

-Vera, hace un tiempo tuve un percance cerca de aquí...- Un leve suspiro salio de sus labios, ¿Leve?, ¡Hahaha!, si claro, el asunto en el que estaba envuelta era mas gordo, se rasco la nuca y continuo a pesar de todo.- Unos hombres...me dispararon y...yo no se nada de ellos...Yo...me preguntaba si usted...

- ¡Ah! . - La alcaldesa de Goodsprings asintió de nueva cuenta, ¡Como olvidar a esos hombres!, todo pueblo sabia de lo que le había pasado a esa chica, después de haberla "matado" esos tipos habían ido a beber en la noche al Saloon, presumían a viva voz su crimen como si se tratara de lo mas normal del mundo .- Eso...Bueh, supongo que quieres información de ellos, ¿No?

-Exacto.

- No se mucho de ellos, solo se que son de cuidado, después de beber aquí partieron a Primm.- La castaña encogió los hombros y continuo bebiendo de su copa ante la mirada expectante de Elle, vaya que le había sido de ayuda esa mujer, la menor se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano frustrada, murmuro con una pizca de furia un "Gracias" y se levanto de la mesa maldiciendo por lo bajo, camino hasta la salida del bar y soltó un chillido.

¿Donde carajos se suponía que quedaba Primm?

Sin duda todo esto seria mas difícil de lo que la pobre pelirroja esperaba.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Se que el capitulo fue un asco, lo se, sin embargo lo hice en un pequeño momento que tenia libre, se que no tengo justificación por no haber actualizado la historia desde, ¿un mes?, casi. De nueva cuenta lo siento, he tenido muchos problemas, prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda, :(((, sobre los reviews...creo que a estas alturas ya no tengo derecho de pedirles ninguno pero...(?) ¿Serian tan amables de dejar un comentario?, ah que, Ok ya, nos leemos después. **

**suspirostransparentes.**


	5. Problemas en el hotel

**Notas de autora: ¡Como se los prometí!, un capitulo un poco mas largo, disfruten. :)**

**Capitulo 5: Problemas en el hotel**

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora caminando por el desierto de Nevada, su garganta se había secado a tal punto que sentía como si al hablar miles de cuchillos le pasaran por esta, saco la lengua cansada tal cual lo hacían los perros callejeros, sus mejillas blancas se encontraban rojas, diviso a lo lejos como una montaña rusa se ceñía sin problema alguno, suspiro aliviada, ya debía de faltar poco para llegar a su destino.

Todo era tranquilidad en su camino hasta que sintió como algo le pasaba por alado de la cabeza, era una bala. - Mierda. - Desenfundo su pistola y corrió a esconderse detrás de un auto viejo que estaba en la carretera, se asomo por donde debía de estar el vidrio, a unos metros estaban tres personas, dos mujeres que no lucían muy aseadas y un hombre que era el único armado, chasqueo la lengua un poco mas tranquila, solo había uno armado así que seria mas fácil.

Gateo rápidamente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del auto, ya ahí saco un poco la cabeza y apunto al hombre con discreción, su puntería no podía fallarle, no ahora, jalo el gatillo, cerro los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos para después abrirlos.

Y ahí estaba, el hombre yacía tirado en el suelo, muerto seguramente, corrió hasta llegar a el y verifico que no tuviera pulso, así fue, el bastardo ya estaba en el otro mundo, así como lo estaría pronto el hijo de puta que le disparo, sonrió con cierta arrogancia y le soplo a la punta de su pistola como si fuera una vaquera de las de antes de la guerra, rió para si misma y levanto la mirada recordando a las otras dos mujeres, como era de esperar ya no estaban, - Las ratas son las primeras en saltar cuando el barco se hunde.- Dijo guardando su pistola en su funda, retomo su camino ahora estando mas alerta que nunca.

Cuando llego a Primm se topo con unidad de soldados de la RNC en la parte Oeste del pueblo, uno de ellos, un hombres que lucia como el que tenia mas edad de la tropa se acerco, le pregunto que estaba haciendo allí, Elle le dijo una mentirilla blanca que obviamente el se creyó, la dejo continuar hacia su destino, no sin antes explicarle que los convictos habían tomado parte del lugar.

¡Guay!, ni si quiera los soldaduchos de plomo podían con ellos, se encamino hacia el casino Vikki and Vance, aunque primero tuvo que volarle la cabeza a algunos criminales, como fuera, ya iba agarrando practica en esto de matar, un par de semanas mas en esto y ya no le quedaría ningún remordimiento de seguro.

Abrió las dos grandes puertas de madera del Casino, lo primero que noto al entrar fueran como varias maquinas de juegos de azar estaban tiradas, vaya que el lugar estaba limpio, hizo una mueca y continuo explorando el lugar ante las miradas de varia gente de ahí, que susurraban cosas que no podía entender, probablemente estaban hablando de ella.

-¡Elle, niña, eres tu! . - Exclamo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara, Elle se giro para verlo, se encontró con un hombre de raza afroamericana y ya algo mayor, este le sonreía feliz, como si la conociera . - Todos acá pensábamos que habías muerto.

-¿Lo conozco?

-¿Que dices?, claro que me conoces, soy amigo de tu padre.

La muchacha se tomo la cabeza, tratando de hacer un intento de recordar algo de su pasado, pero como siempre, no había nada en sus memorias, nada que no fueran cosas que recién hubiera vivido, su trabajo, su nombre y su cumpleaños, solo eso, suspiro y se sobo las cienes.

-Lo siento...Hace un tiempo que me dispararon en la cabeza...Espere, ¿Tengo padre? . - Alzo una ceja aun mas confundida que antes, el hombre se quedo contemplándola con asombro, la tomo de un hombro y la guió hacia unas sillas.

-¿Un disparo?...¿Como puede ser posible?... - Arrugo la nariz y se sentó junto con ella para platicar a gusto. - Cuéntame todo.

-Al igual que usted no se mucho. - Tomo aire y bajo la mirada, sintiéndose vulnerable de un momento a otro.- Creo que hacia una entrega, unos tipos me secuestraron y...me dispararon. - Dijo sin mas apartándose un poco de su flequillo rojizo para dejar ver su cicatriz. - Un robot me encontró, me llevaron a un pueblo y ahora...estoy aquí, estoy viva...pero, sin memoria.

El hombre se quedo muy callado tratando de analizar toda la situación, sabia de antemano de la entrega que haría la chiquilla y lo importante que era esta, claro, eso se lo había dicho el padre de la chica, suspiro, ese hombre había metido en un verdadero problema a su hija, le dio unas cuantas palmadas a la menor en la espalda y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Oh, no sabes cuanto lo siento niña.

La pelirroja forzó una ligera media sonrisa, lo que había pasado ya no importaba, igual, llorar y lamentarse con todos no le serviría de nada.

-No se preocupe... - Callo unos segundos y tosió. - ¿Podía darme un vaso de agua?

-Seguro. - El hombre se levanto de su silla y fue por lo que le había pedido, apenas y tardo unos minutos en regresar, le dio el vaso, la chica lo bebió con ganas, después lo dejo a un lado y se preparo para hablar, de nuevo.

-¿Que me puede decir de mi padre?

Las facciones del hombre mayor se endurecieron, no planeaba contarle muchos detalles de su vida anterior, puesto que el poco sabia de la vida de aquella familia, solo le daría un dato que era sumamente necesario, aunque quizás este la lastimaría demasiado.

-Nada, solo que esta muerto.

``Padre, muerto``

Esas dos palabras la dejaron sin aire por eternos segundos, todo a su alrededor parecía que se movía con una lentitud impresionante, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tal y como cuando le dispararon, también, sentía mucho dolor, no físico, si no emocional, una lagrima traicionera e inconsciente bajo su mejilla y cayo al suelo, esto que sentía era tan irracional y tonto, no conocía a ese hombre que había sido su padre, así que no debería dolerle.

No debería, entonces, ¿Porque dolía tanto?

-Rayos.. - Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, se levanto de la silla abruptamente y lo encaro, sus facciones en ese momento eran la máxima expresión de la amargura. - Ha, vaya manera de decirlo.

-No había otra.

-Como sea. - Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida ante la mirada atónita del hombre quien la seguía tratando de persuadirla.

-¡Espera!, ¿Que harás ahora?

-No se, buscar información de los hombres que me mataron, ¿Que esperaba?, ¿Que me hiciera un ovillo y me fuera a llorar como nena?, ya no tengo tiempo para eso. - Entorno los ojos y continuo su ruta hacia la salida, el hombre se detuvo en seco y la dejo continuar, su padre tenia razón cuando le contó que era una terca.

-Beagle.

**-¿Quien es ese? ¿Es su nombre acaso?. - Cuestiono la menor deteniéndose un momento aunque continuaba de espaldas sin darle la cara. **

**-No, es el hombre que te puede ayudar, puede saber algo, esta en el hotel de enfrente, secuestrado. **

**-Mierda, lo que necesitaba, aun así, gracias. **

**-De nada, suerte. Por cierto, soy **Johnson Nash.

La mensajera abrió las puertas del casino dispuesta a salir, camino hasta el hotel que se encontraba a penas unos metros lejos de ella, en cuanto vio la entrada no pudo hacer nada mas que suspirar y entrar con sigilo, llevo su mano hacia su pistola, lista para todo.

Vio lo que parecía ser una recepción, escucho voces no muy lejos, se pego a la pared derecha de esta para esconderse hasta toparse con una caja llena de minas, obviamente desactivadas, sonrió alegre ante su descubrimiento, tomo dos, las coloco en la entrada posterior que llevaba hacia algunos pasillos del gran hotel, silbo un par de veces y corrió para pegarse completamente a la pared donde estaba, escucho como unas pisadas caminaban hacia el vestíbulo, en cuanto los hombres quisieron entrar a la recepción y llegar hacia ella salieron volando a causa de la explosión, el humo producido por la misma le nublo la visión a la chica, cosa que duro pocos segundos, verifico donde se encontraban ambos hombres, estaban muertos para su suerte, empezó a buscar en sus cuerpos, llevaban con ellos municiones que le serian de mucha ayuda, cuando termino su trabajo se dispuso a caminar sin bajar la guardia por los pasillos, uno de ellos la llevo a una área proporcionalmente grande que parecía el comedor o algo por el estilo, en la entrada del área repitió el proceso anterior, coloco unas minas y silbo para atraer la atención de los convictos, huyo despavorida lejos de las minas y los disparos, se tiro al suelo al escuchar una explosión, agito una mano para disipar el humo de su panorama, se llevo la mala sorpresa de encontrarse a los hombres vivos pero mal heridos, entro corriendo al área, ya no había tiempo que perder.

-Cielos, estoy frita.

Vio a su izquierda una puerta, la abrió, sonrió aliviada al encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos plateados, se veía que no pasaba de los 30 años de edad, se acerco a el quien la miraba agradecido, lo desato rápidamente y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida junto con el.

-Por el amor de dios, dime que tu eres Beagle.

-Lo soy. -Afirmo el sonriendo, Elle saco una arma extra que tenia y se la dio, Beagle entendió el mensaje rápidamente, la necesitaría para ayudarla a salir del hotel.

Ambos se abrieron paso por los pasillos matando a quien se les atravesase, cuando por fin el par de ojos miro la salida se sintieron mas que felices, corrieron hacia ella y sin mas salieron, ya afuera y un poco alejados del hotel Beagle hablo con la voz entrecortada por la fatiga.

-No puedo creer que una cría me halla salvado. - Declaro con cierto deje divertido en su voz. - Aunque, déjame admitir que eres buena en esto.

La pelirroja guardo su arma, se hizo el pelo a un lado y rió de forma melodiosa.

-Yo no puedo creer que entre a un hotel infestado de criminales solo por salvarte por información.

Beagle sonrió y le devolvió el otra arma. - Debo decir que así es la vida, Uh...¿Información?, ¿Que quieres saber?

-Un anciano que estaba en el casino me dijo que tu me podrías dar información sobre los hombres que me dispararon.

El peliplateado la miro incrédulo, así que esa chiquilla había sido la mensajera que supuestamente estaba muerta, la abrazo por el hombro con total confianza y la encamino junto con el al casino.

-Esto sera largo, Te invito una copa, ¿Quieres?...

N/A: Lamento si el capitulo tiene algún horror ortográfico, enserio, es que es una hueva corregirlo (?) Como sea, espero que les halla gustado, cada que vez nos acercamos mas al momento del encuentro de Benny y Elle - Grita como fan loca(?), ahque, xD nos leemos luego y pls, dejen algún comentario, eso seria de ayuda, esta historia es para ustedes y me gustaría saber si les agradaría que Benny tuviera otro rival por Elle, por ejemplo Boone o no se. (?) Ok ya, nos leemos luego.:3


End file.
